edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordor
Witchking 1286727879.jpg Sauron model.jpg MorgulOrks.jpg Khamul.jpg Slave Camp.jpg Black Easterling.png Dolguldurork.jpg Dolguldur ork.jpg Game2014-0ba6a.jpg Game 2015-10-24 01-18-24-419.jpg Mordor 'is one of so far nine Factions of the Edain Mod and additionally one of the four playable factions in the Edain 4.0 Demo. This faction stand for the main antagonist in the series, the endless hordes of Morgoroth and the many troops of Minas Morgul, Dol Guldur and Cirith Ungol. It also includes the vast vassal forces of Rhun and Harad. But it power is all linked to Sauron without it shall crumble. Strategic Points Castle The castle of Mordor is equipped with battle towers all around the outside and 4 building plots around the citadel. On the 4 buildings plot can be built catapults, barricades or guardians of Cirith Ungol. It doesn't posses any walls but the many defense building plots are cheap and strong and are upgraded to fire arrows once the Battle Tower is under Sauron's influence. It possesses 8 main buildings plots and 9 battle tower. Cost 5000 resources. Camp The camp doesn't have the 4 center defense plot but the player can still build 7 battle towers on small defense plots that will be upgraded once the Battle Tower is under Sauron's influence. Cost 2000 resources Outpost The outpost can be selected to build either Minas Morgul, Dol Guldur or a basic Mordor Outpost where the Orc Tent, Slave Camp, Slaughterhouse, Troll Cage and Siege Work can be constructed. Cost 3000 for Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur and 1200 for regular outpost. Settlement On the settlement the player can chose to build Cirith Ungol, a Slave Camp or a Slaughterhouse. Cost 600 for Cirith Ungol, 250 for Slave Camp and Slaughterhouse. The Buildings Units 'Infantry 'Melee' Orc Warriors Orc warriors are the basics of Mordor, they cost nothing but take up 60 command points and come in battalions of 16 (+1 banner carrier). On their own they have little effect but their power comes from the sheer amount of battalions that can be trained. Orc Pikemen Morgul Orc Warriors Morgul Pikemen Easterlings Rhun halberdier Warriors Dol Guldur Orcs Dol Guldur Spearmen Orc Overseers Morgul Shadows 'Ranged' Orc Archers Morgul Archers Dol-Guldur Archers Cavalry Mirkwood Spiders Haradrim Lancer Monsters Drummer Trolls Mountain Trolls Mumakil Gorthaur's Werewolves Siege Weapons Battering Ram Siege Towers Catapult Troll Catapult Grond Heroic Units Morgul Rider Black Uruk Archers Halberdiers of Cirith Ungol Black Riders Castellans Black Uruk-Hai Black Easterlings Other Lesser Wraith Heroes Gorbag/Shagrat Shagrat was a large, long-armed orc, Captain of the Tower of Cirith Ungol, and one of the orcs who found Frodo Baggins after he had been poisoned by Shelob. In the Edain Mod he is also paired with Gorbag, an Orc captain of Cirith Ungol, originally from Minas Morgul. Gothmog : "The Age of Men is over. The Time of the Orc has come." : —Gothmog Gothmog was the Orc lieutenant of the Witch-king in the Third Age, from Minas Morgul, notably at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Mollok Mollok is the king of the trolls. He is clad in battle armor that renders him very resistant and yet he is one of the most underused heroes. He was never named but represented as the Troll that attacked Aragorn at the battle of the Black Gate. Dark Marshall In the centuries since the Dark Marshal and his fellow kings became Ringwraiths, he has become even more sadistic and malicious. The most black-hearted and unrelentingly cruel of all the Nazgûl, his name is a byword for misery and death. Where the Dark Marshal passes, evil creatures fight harder, fearful of their lives whilst good warriors feel the icy touch of death upon their hearts. Shadow Lord The Shadow Lord was once the king of a small and insignificant kingdom. When Sauron offered him one of the Nine Rings, the promise of its power proved irresistible. Now, his physical being all but gone, and his will enslaved to Sauron, the Shadow Lord wears his dark pride like a cloak, blotting the sun from the sky and dimming the sight of his foes. Witch-King The Witch-king of Angmar was the leader of the Nazgûl or Ringwraiths, and Sauron's second-in-command in the Second and Third Ages. Once a king of men, he was corrupted by one of the nine Rings of Power given to the lords of men and became an undead wraith in the service of Sauron. Khamul "Shire.... Baggins...." —Khamûl, to Farmer Maggot Khamûl was one of the nine Ringwraiths, second to the Witch-King, in Middle-earth after Arnor was defeated. During the Third Age, he held Dol Guldur as Sauron's lieutenant. After the Witch-King was slain, he became the Lord of Nazgûl for a short period. Mouth of Sauron The Mouth of Sauron was a living man, the ambassador and messenger of Sauron, the Lieutenant of the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr in Middle-earth and one of the most devoted and dark servants of Sauron at the time of the War of the Ring. His true name had been forgotten, even by himself. Shelob : "But still she was there, who was there before Sauron, and before the first stone of Barad-dûr; and she served none but herself, drinking the blood of Elves and Men, bloated and grown fat with endless brooding on her feasts, weaving webs of shadow; for all living things were her food, and her vomit darkness." : —''The Two Towers'' Shelob was a Great Spider. She was the greatest offspring of Ungoliant. During the Third Age she lived in Mordor and was known to feed indiscriminately, preying on orcs, men, elves, and dwarves alike. She was encountered by Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee in their quest to destroy the One Ring. Sauron The Necromancer "Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-Earth. Go now. Leave Sauron to me." ''-Saruman There is no harsher than finding out your were wrong then when you get stomped by that very force you thought would never rise again, is there? Sauron might not start as much but through certain tasks he will level up granting both new powers to his Nazguls and unlocking new abilities. Sauron can be bought for a 1000 resources at the citadel but will never need to be bough again. Everytime he dies he transforms into a wandering shadow that can be controlled but that cannot interact with anything, cannot be attacked and cannot attack, after a set timer he will become the Necromancer again no matter the form he died in. The following tasks all grant a single level to Sauron under any form: * Train a Ringwraith (Citadel, Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur) * Occupy a Build plot (outpost) * Research "Power of Past Ages" or "Grond" (spellbook) * Train a battalion of Castellans or Morgulriders (Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur) * Control all nine nazguls (shadow lord, dark marshall, witch king, khamul, black riders) * Command an army of 20 orc hordes (any orc type of units: dol-guldur, minas morgul, standard, cirith ungol) * Recruit the Mouth of Sauron (citadel) * Let 10 Overseers observe your troops (mordor barracks under influence) * Recruit a unit of Cirith Ungol (cirith ungol) * Command a level 5 orc horde (any orc type of units: dol-guldur, minas morgul, standard, cirith ungol) * Command a level 3 Great Siege Work (2 troll catapults or 4 catapults or 5 siege towers or 6 battering rams) * Control a level 10 Gothmog or Mollok (citadel) * Control 4 trolls (at the same time; includes Moollok, Drummer Trolls, Mountain Trolls; Troll cage) Once at 10 of these objectives have been filled out, Sauron will stop gaining levels and you will no longer be notified if you accomplish a new one. This objectives are the bases of strengthening Mordor because of what they allow Sauron to do and represent him gathering his forces and gaining in strength. '''Shadow form' In Shadow form Sauron attacks at a range with a wave of darkness that damages everything it touches but dealing low single target damage. He can switch to shadow form from flame form by pressing "F" or switch from shadow form to flame form by pressing "D". His initial ability "Wandering Shadow allows him to teleport to unshrouded location, the range is illimited but a longer distance means a longer time to get there even though it is only a few second. Once you have accomplished two tasks (LV3) he gains the ability "Influence of Sauron" in which Sauron fills a random building of Mordor (excluding Tol-In-Gorauth) with his will unlocking specific effects like new units or upgrades, all the effects are listed in the building descriptions on this page, right here. Once 4 tasks have been done (LV5) he will gain "Dark Swaths" this ability allows him to summon a dark cloud for 30 seconds that reduces the armor of all (friend or foe) units by 50%, heroes and monsters (friend or for) only lose 25%. This cloud becomes stronger as he gains power: with 6 tasks complete (LV 7) it gains 3 barrow wights which are summoned at its center and with 9 task completed (LV10) the cloud can be controlled although it moves slowly. Also with 6 tasks finished (LV7) he gains a new ability: "Might of the Damned", an ability that can be used on any mordor unit and will fill it with necromantic power which, upon death, will be brutally released. The power released depends on the "power" of the unit targeted. As a shadow Sauron has very little single unit tower and would lose to most scout heroes, however once positioned behind the lines he can cause massive damage to an enemy's army. The optimal situation is to target the units in the back since the wave causes damage to everything it touches but stops as soon as it reaches its target. His "Influence of Sauron" allows him to unlock various key features of Mordor such as instant Level 2 trolls or the unveiling of the nazguls. The use of his Dark Swath can be questioned but it is key to remember that heroes and monster only lose 25% and that buildings aren't affected, plus it gains barrow wights once Sauron reaches level 7. His necromantic power is a great win-win, it deal any negative buff or damage to the targeted units and it is a great way to make use of Mordor's inexhaustible hordes. Flame Form In Flame form Sauron has no attack but causes fire damage to the enemy units he walks through, be careful he can still be targeted. He can switch from shadow form to flame form by pressing "F" or switch to shadow form from flame form by pressing "D". He has no initial ability as his first ability unlock when 1 task has been accomplished (LV2). His first ability is "Eruption" which causes the ground to explode at the targeted place on a small area, this deals very little damage and causes all units (friend or for) nearby to be sent flying away from it. Once three tasks have been accomplished (LV4) he gains "Burning Prison" which sets the ground under his feet aflame and on an area around him causing, after a short time, all heros trapped in the circled to be rooted stopping them from moving for 15 seconds. Once 5 tasks have been accomplished (LV6) he unlocks "Wall of Fire" which leaves a burning trail wherever he walks for 15 burning all enemies. Once his power is fully restored and that 9 tasks have been accomplished (LV10) he can use "Ruler of Fire which fires a mighty shockwave that grants +75% resistance against for hit allies and -75% resistance against fire for hit enemies. In Flame Form Sauron has more effect on the battlefield then the base, his attack set on fire any troop that attack him or that he walks through. However he puts himself more in danger and has no ability that allows him to make an instantaneous quick escape. Nonetheless, well managed, a level 4 Sauron should be able to make his escape if the powers "Eruption" and "Burning Prison" are used wisely. Both these abilities can also be used aggressively: "Eruption" can break a small cavalry charge or simply disturb and infantry formation and "Burning Prison" can be used to trap heroes allowing other heroes to come in and finish him. "Wall of Fire" should be used similarly like his attack except it leaves behind a burning trail further burning troops left alive. "Ruler of Fire" can be easily paired with this ability causing friendly units to be able to bait enemies into the fire whithout taking damage. Gorthaur Gorthaur was the original form of Sauron back when he was still a Maiar. He can once again regain this form if the spellbook power "Power of the Past Ages" is cast on the necromancer. The player will then gain Gorthaur, the original form which can transform into a vampire, a werewolf and into Annatar. He can still be given the ring if it is obtained. Gorthaur In this form Gorthaur has 2 palantir: one for the abilities and one for the transformations. His ability palantir is comprised of four abilities. The first ability "Blade of Destiny" unlock once 1 task has been completed (LV2), Gorthaur draws his terrible sword and strikes his enemy with its power for a short while. The blade has a 33% chance of unleashing a terrible vortex which deals damage to enemies around Gorthaur and knocnks them back. At level 3 he unlock "Influence of Sauron" which works the same as with his shadow form. With the gain of level 5 comes Pillar of fire which summon a controllable pillar that deals flame damage for 20 seconds. Finally, at the peak of his power he can summon his fortress of old "Tol-In-Gorauth". Gorthaur uses his power to corrupt the landscape and to revive his castle from the First Age. Werewolves can be bred in the castle, the fortress heals fellow units and provides leadership to them enemy units around the fortress will be weakened and damaged over time. Only one fortress can be present on the battlefield at the same time. His ability palantir allows him to transform into the various shapes listed below, note that once he revert back to his Gorthaur form all the abilities will go on cooldown. Vampire Lord The lord of vampires will transform into a vampire bat and call his allies. This ability is unlocked from the start. Under the form of a bat Gorthaur gains new abilities, "Leech" drains the vitality of nearby enemies at level 1, at level 3 "Darken the Skies" unlocks, with this Gorthaur calls another swarm of vampire to the target areas, enemies will cause 75% less damage under the swarm. At level 5 he unlock 'On Black wings" which allows him to go temporarily 25% faster. His final ability, at level 7, "Eternal Thirst" allows him to drain all nearby enemies of their life and to restore his own Werewolf Sauron created horrid beasts in his castle which eventually received the name "Isle of Werewolves". This ability unlock at level 3 and allows Gorthaur to transform into a mighty werewolf. In this form he is strong and fast and possesses an AOE attack. At any level he gains "Claws of Evil" which causes the primary target of his attacks to "bleed" draining their life points for 5 seconds. At level 3 he gains "Relentless Hunt" which allows him to trample all enemies whithout beign slowed, this ability starts on a cooldown and only after that can you use it. At level 5 he gains "Bite of the Werewolf", a deadly attack that heavily damages the enemy hero and briefly lowerstheirr attack speed, movement speed and ability recharge speed by 25%. His final ability, at level 7, "Bloodthirst" boosts the damage of all nearby werewolves by 50%. Annatar This ability unlock at level 4 and cannot be used in sight of enemy forces. Sauron will disguise himself as Annatar Lord of Gifts, to deceive his foes. He cannot attack or be attacked and can freely walk among his enemies. His basic ability is "Lord of Gifts" a passive buff that doubles the gained exp of all nearby units but reduces their armor by 25%. At level 3 he gain "Spoiled Suggestion" which "dazzles" enemy units and makes them fight for Annatar for the next 30 and receive +50% and armor for 60 seconds. Once he reaches level 5 he unlocks "Armistice" in which Annatar negotiates an armistice and stops all units and heroes from attacking for 30 seconds, however during this time enemy resource structure produce 25% more resources. His final ability, at level 7, is called "Hour of Extinction", it disables all gates, opening them, along with stopping all catapults and battle towers from firing but doubles the enemy recruitment speed. Sauron, Ring Master Once the One Ring is recovered Gorthaur takes the shape of a dreadful warrior and increases his power. He becomes the Sauron that has made Mordor known and begins rampaging through the map. Sauron can not pickup the ring, it must be brought to him by another unit. Spellbook Tainted Land (1 pp) Taint an area of terrain. All allied units gain plus 25% armor. Does not stack. Eye of Sauron (1 pp) Summon the Eye of Sauron. Reveals stealthed units. Allies gain +30% damage. All leadership bonus of enemies are nullified. Can be controlled Endless Hordes (1 pp) The endless hordes of Mordor are inexhaustible. Replaces one fallen unit of every horde on the battlefield. Barricade (2 pp) Summons a defensive tower with garisonned archers. 3000 Health ??? Damage Terror of Cirith Ungol (3 pp) Calls the giant spider shelob for a short time Reinforcement of Rhun (3 pp) Calls permanent vassals from the distant lands of Rhun which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 120 unused command points are available. 1 Horde of Easterling and 1 Horde of Rhun Halberdier Warriors. Arrow Volley (2 pp) Launches a volley of arrows anywhere on the map Call the Horde (7 pp) Increase orc production speed Darkness (6 pp) Temporarily covers the whole map in darkness. All Ally units gain +50% damage and +50% armor. Does not stack. Reinforcement of Harad (7 pp) Call permanent vassal from southern Harad which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 240 unused command points are available. 2 hordes of Haradrim lancers and 1 Mumakil. Power of Past Ages (10 pp) Awaken the forgotten power of Sauron, which he lost during his downfall. The Necromancer become Gorthaur, the scholar of Aule. Also cause minor knockback effect and damage once activated on the Necromancer or Gorthaur Hammer of Underworld (10 pp) Order the designated workshop to construct the mighty, wolf shaped, battering ram Grond to tear down the fortifications of your enemies. Only 1 grond can be present on the battlefield. Upgrades Banner Carrier Purchase at Mordor Barracks/Tents level 2. Forged Blades Only available for Reinforcement of Rhun/Harad if Tribute Camp is under Sauron's influence Heavy Armor Only available for Reinforcement of Rhun/Harad if Tribute Camp is under Sauron's influence Fire Arrows Available for standard orc archers if the arsenal is under Sauron's influence. Troll Armor Available for Mountain Trolls if the Troll Cage is under Sauron's Influence Troll Weapons (Mace, Sword, Hammer) Available for Mountain Trolls once Troll Armor has been purchased Pantry Available at resources buildings Increase Production Available at resource buildings Defense measure Available at resource buildings Lava Moat Purchasable in Tol-In-Gorauth Magma Cauldron Purchasable in Tol-In-Gorauth Doom Pyres Purchasable in Tol-In-Gorauth Ring Hunter Available to veiled Shadow Lord and Dark Marshall once the citadel is under Sauron's Influence Unveiling of the Nazgul Avalaible to the veiled Nazguls once the citadel is under Sauron's Influence.Category:Playable Faction Category:Evil Faction Category:Orcs Category:Mordor